Professor Sycamore's Aide
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A boy decides that being a trainer isn't the best thing for him. Now he's working under Professor Sycamore as one of his aides. People think that not much happens when working with the professor, but interesting things can happen in and out of the lab.


A boy walked down the street with a bag over his shoulder. Over his yellow eyes were a pair of dark sunglasses. On his left hand was a leather biker glove with a key stone embedded into it. He was wearing black jeans and a gray t-shirt. He approached a large building that looked like a mansion and walked to the front door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hello." A woman with long black dark blue hair said adjusting her glasses. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Professor Sycamore was available."

"Yes, he is. Please come in and wait while I go get him." She walked down the hall leaving Aaron inside where he looked around the room. He took notice of a Chespin sitting in a chair playing with a ball.

"Hi there." A voice said shifting Aaron's attention to a man wearing a blue shirt and a lab coat. "I'm Professor Sycamore, and you are?"

"Aaron." He said shaking his hand.

"And what can I do for you Aaron?" He asked.

"I was hoping that I could help you with research." He said a bit nervous.

"Well I would, but I don't really have many positions open. What were you looking for?" He asked looking over Aaron

"I was just hoping to help around the lab where I can."

"I think that I can do that. I have more than enough room for you to live here. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have someone who can help with my research on mega evolution." He said eyeing Aaron's key stone. "If I may ask, which of your Pokémon can mega evolve?"

"My Manectric." Aaron responded.

"Excellent. I look forward to working with you."

"And I look forward to working with you." Aaron said shaking his hand.

…

The eleven-year-old boy finished unpacking the few objects in his bag before heading down stairs where Professor Sycamore was waiting. "So what are the plans for today?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing for now. You can relax for today. I'll have something for you to do tomorrow."

…

Aaron woke up the next morning and got dressed in his usual black jeans and gray t-shirt. He put on his leather biker glove and tightened the strap before heading downstairs for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from professor Sycamore who was reading the newspaper. The aide with dark blue hair was cooking something while another with short purple hair sat at the table typing on her computer.

Professor Sycamore looked up at Aaron from behind his newspaper. "I guess some introductions are in order. Aaron, I believe that you met Sophie yesterday." Aaron nodded his head. "And this is Cossette."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled looking up from her laptop.

"You too." Aaron responded.

"I look forward to working with you. The professor was telling me that you have a Manectric. I look forward to meeting it."

"Coffee?" Sophie asked setting down a large platter of eggs and toast in front of everyone.

"Yes please." Aaron responded. She came back with two mugs, one for Aaron and one for herself. She sat down at the table and filled her plate with some eggs and toast starting to eat. "Thank you." He said filling up his plate.

"They're good, right?" Sophie asked.

Aaron nodded his head continuing to eat.

"They're always good." Cossette said digging in.

Aaron finished his breakfast and sipped his coffee while the professor spoke. "So today I would like you to take care of the Pokémon who live here. They need to be fed, some will need grooming, and others are going to need attention like playing and breaking up arguments. There's a Shinx that loves to get himself into trouble."

"Got it." Aaron said standing up.

"There should be Pokémon food and supplies in the room by the exit to the garden. Good luck." Cossette said watching Aaron walk off.

Aaron walked down the hall towards the garden and grabbed several bowls filling them with Pokémon food. He looked at all of the food and bowls as he grabbed his pokeballs. "Guys, I need a hand." He released his Pokémon consisting of a Manectric, a Plusle, a Minun, and an Emolga; the Manectric had a collar on with a mega stone inside of it. "Let's go feed the other Pokémon." He grabbed several stacks of dishes while his Plusle and Minun carried out a large bag of Pokémon food while his Manectric and Emolga carried another one.

The moment Aaron started setting down bowls in the garden, Pokémon began to show up knowing that food was coming. "Hungry?" Aaron asked setting down a bowl of food in front of some Espurr. They nodded their heads starting to eat. He watched other Pokémon start to show up and eat as each bowl was set down. He watched a Shinx walk over and push some Pokémon out of the way while it took their bowl of food. Aaron set another bowl down for them trying to keep them calm.

As he was cleaning up the bowls and leftover food, he turned to his Manectric. "Can you go and make sure that everyone is okay? Make sure that they're not getting into trouble." His Manectric nodded its head running out into the garden. After cleaning up, Aaron walked over to some Fennekin with a brush in his hand. They were a bit uneasy at first not knowing him, but after one of them let him brush their fur, the others followed suit. He continued to groom them while his Pokémon were out playing with the others.

After grooming the other Pokémon and cleaning up the garden a bit, Aaron started to set down bowls for lunch. He watched the Pokémon come out once more to eat. The Shinx who had been causing trouble walked over to one of the dishes and began to eat calmer than last time. His Manectric walked over and started to eat beside the Shinx. "Guess he got through." Aaron thought to himself as he finished setting up.

After lunch, Aaron started playing a game of soccer with the Pokémon. He watched his Manectric pushing the ball beside him. He passed it to Aaron who kicked the ball into the goal passed a Pancham who fell onto his back unhappy with the goal.

"They seem to like him." Sophie said looking out a window.

"He and that Manectric get along very well. I can't wait to see them in battle." The professor smiled reaching into his pocket and producing a key stone. He smiled at the small sphere in his hand with thoughts of things to come.


End file.
